Those Quiet Things That No One Really Gets
by FrankenTart
Summary: Naruto's engagement catches Hinata by surprise and she feels at a loss. Who's there to lend her a hand? Hinata x Sai
1. I'm Sorry

**Those Quiet Things That No One Really Gets**

**By**

**CloudN9ne**

_I know they're all just trying to cheer me up and as much as I appreciate it, I think I'd be better off without their sympathy. That's what irritates me most. When they pretend everything's alright, that I'm alright. Like acting like it's okay will make it go away or at least cover it up enough to not really be noticed. Maybe that's why you and I get along so well. You don't pity me...because you can't._

_**Hinata x Sai**_

**A/N:** I was trying to find a sweet couple and was hoping I'd come up with something **non**-Naruto related _but_ that's when the inspiration bug hit me and this coupling came out of it. I can't resist a good odd couple. XD

**Part One**

**"I'm Sorry"**

Konoha never looked so bleak. It wasn't so much that the news horrified Hinata to the point of depression. Things just didn't seem as...bright...as they once did. The sky was just a little grayer, the buildings appeared to loom more, as if she were twelve again and the voices of the streets mingled together almost like a field of seagulls would...for awhile Hinata believed that it was just that the weather was changing. Winter was beginning to set in, so things naturally looked a lot less...alive.

But then why did she feel so unsettled? So hopeless.

Maybe it was because she felt, at one time, that she still had a chance.

She was in the room where the joyous blond announced his and Haruno Sakura's engagement. It was almost like Hinata had shrunk into the wall, and while she was used to feeling like part of the background, she didn't realize just how far her pale face had fallen. It was an unnoticed contrast to the rest of the room. Kiba and Chouji gave him a slap on the back and Shikamaru Nara congratulated him with a smirk, hands shoved into pockets. Even Neji smiled, closing his eyes with arms folded. "About time." He said.

Naruto's face was alighted and he laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, saying something along the lines of "Yeah, it just happened this morning! B-but don't tell her I told you yet!" He added, fearfully.

It was too easy to ease herself out of the barbecue restaurant during the celebration that commenced. When Naruto said he had an announcement to make and gathered his closest friends in secrecy, she was sure it was something that would make her happy for him...but...

The Hyuuga proceeded down the street at a slow pace, folding her arms for warmth. It was chilly enough to see your breath thick on the air. She felt foolish. It was strange. While Hinata felt overlooked before, she'd never once felt as if she were ignored. Not that it would have bothered her...but that was the closest word she could find to describing this feeling. The thought that she truly had been invisible in his eyes, all these years, purposely looked over. Was this...anger that she felt?

But to whom could she be angry with? Naruto? No, certainly not! And Sakura had done nothing wrong to her...besides; Hinata was not the type to begrudge at all. So, the only person left to blame was herself. Why? Because she was too late to act? Because she could never hold herself together around him, the man she admired most, long enough to even hold up a lasting conversation? Because she should have been the one...

Hinata then realized how childish this sounded, even if it was only herself which heard these thoughts. She was 19, for goodness sake! She shook her head, as if to clear a mindset that was just not like her.

Her long raven blue hair swung around, covering her shoulders. She blushed in embarrassment at herself. Acting so immature now. She felt like such a selfish person. She should be happy for Naruto, like everyone else...happy he's happy.

Despite trying her best to smile at that thought, her slow walk soon ascended into a run. No sooner had she accelerated her speed and turned the corner onto a familiar street, did she bump into someone. She hit them head first, as Hinata had been looking down as she ran in her haste.

A black book fell to the cold pavement, followed by a small 'clack', as a brush landed against it.

She blushed and tried not to look up, embarrassed once again. She's been spotted crying like a lost child.

"I-I'm sorry." She mumbled. Her voice cracked as she looked downward, hiding her face. Hinata attempted to sidestep the stranger. It was then that she caught a glimpse of him. That stark white boy, part of Naruto's team. He stared directly into her face with absolutely no expression.

"You're crying."

She reddened deeper. Repeating her apologies, Hinata hastily ran past.

Sai turned, looking after the girl's back as she disappeared, running along the rooftops. Her long hair streamed behind.

Kneeling, he picked up the book he was drawing in. Probably not a good idea to draw and walk, but he had seen Kakashi-sensei do it with a book and had decided to try it himself. But, the outcome was obvious.

"Distraction leads to accidents." He said to himself in confirmation, staring back to where the kunoichi had gone.

_So far away_

_It's growing colder without your love_

_Why can't you feel me calling your name?_

_Can't break the silence_

_It's breaking me_

_All my fears turn to rage_

_Your Star - Evanescence_


	2. I'm Here For You

**Those Quiet Things That No One Really Gets**

**by**

**Cloud N9ne**

A/N: Thank you _so much_ for the reviews! ;3 -hinthint- And yes, it is fluffy for now, but I promise some angst in future chapters....some.

**Part Two**

**"I'm Here For You"**

Hinata was at a complete loss for words. Her hands were stuck to their respective sides, stiff as boards, and her eyes were on the brink of popping straight out of her skull because of the intensity of which she was was gawking. Where was she staring? Straight ahead, over someone elses shoulder. A man's shoulder.

_Who is this?_ Was her initial thought, as would be anyone elses in the same position.

It ended as quickly as it began, the man pushing the girl away in such a mechanical fashion; his hands gripping her forearms firmly before him. His pale face stared with a ghostly smile into hers, they being at almost level height. Why did her face feel so suddenly warm? The intimacy of the situation finally sunk in. Her eyes adverted and she blinked repeatedly, taking a step back.

"U-uh...." Hinata's mouth opened but no words came out.

What could she** say**? What was going on? She hardly even spoke to Sai!

"S-s...."

Obviously not noticing how uncomfortable he was making the Hyuuga, Sai blinked once before his mouth worded an "O" and he gazed down to examine his hand for a moment, closed in a fist around something. They then looked up, bringing the object to eye level.

"I read in a book that when a girl is distressed, it's best to offer assistance...and give her gifts."

It was a white flower, the shape similar to that of a six pointed star and its yellow center extended out, moving lightly in the breeze...although she wasn't looking at the flower. Hinata froze, their eyes meeting. Her mouth opened and closed for a moment.

"I suppose it's best to say 'I'm here for you' or something of that nature." His lips curled into that other-worldly smile again, his eyes closing lightly, breaking their connection and snapping the girl back to her senses.

That did it.

She slid to her knees as if her legs had gained the consistency of noodles, her face beet red. She passed out there, uttering a soft "Ahh..." Sai's right hand still gripped her forearm. He stood still, face shifting into puzzlement.

But who was even more shocked was Kurenai, who had watched the spectacle with amusement at first, but who now rushed to Hinata's side.

"Hinata."

"Hm...I was certain I did that right." He let go of her arm, furrowing his brow. He allowed her slump the rest of the the way onto the street and flipped out a book from his pouch.

Kurenai shot him an unemused look but kept silent and lifted Hinata to her feet.

---

Hinata awoke minutes later, eyes bleary and blinking slowly. She was sitting. Above her was a roof but she was still outside. She could see the sky past the overhanging ornaments adorning the cafe's entrance. She looked to the right, towards the source of a small breeze hitting her face. It was Kurenai, her former teacher. She stopped fanning the girl with a white paper fan and sighed.

"Oh, you're awake. What have I told you about falling asleep in he middle of the road?" She joked, trying at some rarely seen humor from the red eyed kunoichi.

Hinata didn't reply and sat up, flinching when she noticed the darkly clad figure standing at the entrance. The boy, as if feeling her eyes on his back, shut a book sharply in his right hand and turned around.

She unconciously backed away in her seat, swallowing in her throat as he marched towards her in another mechanic motion. Usually, whenever she saw the guy before, his actions could only be described as graceful. Now, it was as if he were in the military following some very strange orders. As if his body was not used to the actions he was portraying.

He bended down before Hinata and sat his elbows upon his knees, which made the softly spoken girl shift uncomfortably in her seat. Kurenai opened her mouth as if to speak only to shut it after a moment's pause. The two women noticed that his smile had returned and that the shinobi quickly placed the flower from before into Hinata's lap. She stared at it as if the thing fell from another planet.

Sitting up straighter, a light blush fomed on her cheeks...reminiscing on what had happened. He smelled good...oddly enough for a guy, it wasn't too strong of a scent, but bitterweet like a spice...why was she thinking of this again?? Anyways, what was _really _making her blush at the moment was not the fact that he had so suddenly, and without explanation, approached and hugged her...no, _embraced_ her, in pure daylight. It was the fact that just the night before he had seen her cry....he must have known. The feelings of the night before dawned on her once again, making the flower in her lap feel heavier than lead.

"Here, I gave you this." He interrupted her thoughts. "I looked it up....It seems I was too soon." Sai's head tilted. "Physical affection is only to be shared between someone who you have gotten to know. I realize that now."

"A book? Oh...umm..." Once she regained her composure, Hinata cleared her voice and uttered in an uncertain voice; "Thank...you..." She tried to appear as if she understood.

He nodded. "That is why I look forward to getting to know you better."

Hinata spluttered, confusion growing deeper. "Wh-what? Uuum..."

Contemplating between the two, Kurenai sat back in her chair amused.

* * *

_I thought he was just a friend_

_sitting in the seat next to me_

_To tell the truth, I had little interest in him_

_Cupid's love shot through me_

_and pointed at the person of my destiny_

_-Yoko Ishida_


End file.
